Bleach UP (Universo paralelo)
by Prince of Darkness time
Summary: BLEACH: Universo paralelo Esta es la historia de cómo hubiera sido todo en una versión inversa, o sea totalmente diferente al anime, el mismo concepto pero narrada de una manera distinta Espero les guste Todos los personajes y relacionado al anime (Bleach) todo pertenece a: Tite Kubo, mangaka de Bleach PD: Lo por así decirlo "Interesante" de esta historia, es que Ichigo…..No here
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH: Universo paralelo

Esta es la historia de cómo hubiera sido todo en una versión inversa, o sea totalmente diferente al anime, el mismo concepto pero narrada de una manera distinta

Espero les guste

Todos los personajes y relacionado al anime (Bleach) todo pertenece a: Tite Kubo, mangaka de Bleach

PD: Lo por así decirlo "Interesante" de esta historia, es que Ichigo…..No heredo los poderes Shinigami de su padre, por lo cual Solo mantiene sus poderes Hollow y Quincy…Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 1# : El encuentro con la Shinigami

Era una tarde…muy común como otra, nada fuera de lo normal, el alumno del instituto de la ciudad karakura…Kurosaki Ichigo acaba de salir de sus clases y se dirige hacia su hogar…

Ichigo: *Abre la puerta y se dispone a entrar*

Isshin: IIIIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Le patea el rostro* Que son estas horas de llegar?! Sabes que en esta casa se come a las 7 en punto!

Ichigo: *Empuja a Isshin para poder levantarse* Ya lo se,solo fui a dar una vuelta por ahí *sube hasta su recamara* comeré mas tarde….

Ya es de noche Ichigo ya había cenado y esta recostado en su cama

Ichigo: Creo que dormiré…..*cierra los ojos y trata de dormir*

*Entra sin provocar ruido alguno una chica con un kimono negro y con una katana*

?: Parece que aquí es….*Mira al chico acostado de reojo y sale de su habitación* por aquí debería estar ese Hollow

Ichigo: *Se levanta* Hm?!...quien hará ese ruido…*baja por las escaleras lentamente y alcanza a ver a una chica con un kimono negro* O-oh parece que es un ladrón….*se le acerca por detrás dándole una pata* Hey! Tu qué rayos haces en mi casa!

?: *Con una mirada de asombro* T-Tu! Como rayos puedes verme!  
Ichigo: Como quieres que no te vea….ni que fueras un fantasma o algo que se le asemeje!...

?: (En sus pensamientos: "Así que si puede verme, quiere decir que tiene reiatsu….tal vez sea por el que el Hollow este por estos lugares...) E-está bien, no te preocupes ya me iré pero antes necesito que….*Un ruido estremecedor provenía de afuera*

Yuzu y Karin: Oni-chan! Ayúdanos!

Ichigo: E-Esas eran Yuzu y Karin, debo ir a ayudarlas *Corre hacia la calle de donde provenían los gritos junto con un tubo de metal*

?: Espera! *corre tras el*

Ambos salieron a ver el motivo del por cual las hermanas de Ichigo estaban gritando y se toparon con nada más y nada menos que con un Hollow, que entre sus manos tenia a Yuzu y Karin 

Ichigo: Yuzu Karin! *Sale y al notar a la bestia queda con una mirada atónita* Que….Que diablos es eso…

?: Te lo dije, tu no te muevas de aquí….yo salvare a esas chicas….*Lentamente desenvaina su espada y de un salto aparece encima del Hollow cortando levemente su máscara y rápidamente tomando a las chicas* Atrápalas y salgan de aquí lo más rápido que puedan! *Le lanza a Yuzu y Karin*

Ichigo: B-bien….*atrapa a sus hermanas y las deja en la sala volviendo a salir* Pero, no puedo dejar que tu tengas que cargar con ese monstruo *Empuña el tubo de metal y corre en la dirección contraria del Hollow* Oyeeee! Esto por aquí idiota!

El Hollow, rápidamente volteo a ver a Ichigo…dejando de lado a la chica con la cual batallaba.

?: Idiota! Te dije que te fueras!

Ichigo: Lo estoy distrayendo, Apresúrate y acaba con él!

?: Ya veo *con una leve sonrisa* supongo está bien, *Se pude ligeramente de cuclillas haciendo que su espada apunte hacia el Hollow* Tsugi No mai: Hakuren! *Desprendía una gran cantidad de Hielo de su espada congelando por completo al monstruo, segundos después este rompiéndose en pedazos*

Ichigo: As-Asombroso *dejando caer el tubo y mira a la chica* Gracias por salvar a mí y a mis hermanas….pero quien eres o cual es tu nombre?

Rukia….Kuchiki Rukia y soy una Shinigami…


	2. Capitulo 2: La Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia

**Capitulo 2#: La Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia.**

Ya había pasado un día entero desde que la Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia salvo a la familia de Ichigo…..pero este aún se preguntaba "¿Qué es un Shinigami?" y estaba dispuesto a buscarla con tal de poder saberlo….

Orihime: Kurosaki-Kun! Hola!  
Ichigo : Hola...Inoue

Orihime: ¿Hacia a donde te diriges?

Ichigo: Hm, iré por ahí buscando a alguien…

Orihime: Oh! Está bien, yo debo irme Tatsuki-chan debe estar esperándome…

Ichigo: Bien….cuídate Inoue…..Saluda a Tatsuki de mi parte.*Sale del instituto*

Ichigo había llegado a casa y como de costumbre su padre lo Recibió con una patada

Isshin: Ichigo! Que tal, como te fue en tus clases?!

Ichigo: Tu….maldito, Tienes que golpearme cada vez que entro a la casa! *Con una mirada molesta y apretando el puño mientras miraba a Isshin*

Isshin: Es solo para mejorar tus reflejos Ichigo!...no quiero que seas un alfeñique sin reflejos!

Ichigo: Tsk, Como quieras…..yo debo ir a buscar a alguien *Deja la mochila en el sofá y sale de la casa*

Isshin: ¡Oh! Una cita!? Ya veo, mi hijo ya está en la etapa de madurez y empezaste a fijarte en las chicas, ¡Que orgullo! Suerte Ichigoooo!

Karin: Un padre normal no actúa así *se cubre el rostro con su mano*

Ichigo, Durante la mayoría de la tarde se la paso buscando a la tal Shinigami, mas sin poder lograr encontrarla….pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar de buscarla

Rukia: *Sentada en lo alto de un poste vigilando la Ciudad Karakura*

Ichigo la alcanzo a ver y por lo tanto le grito..: Oye tu! Que diablos haces ahí?!

Rukia Lo miro con una ligera expresión de asombro: Tu?! Que se supone que haces aquí?...*De un salto bajaba y se paraba justo enfrente de Ichigo*

Vine a preguntarte algo…..Dijo Ichigo

¿Preguntarme algo? Qué clase de pregunta?

Tu dijiste que eras una Shinigami ¿verdad?

Exacto….¿qué sucede con eso?

Shinigami…..Qu-que es eso?

Shinigami….también conocido como dios de la muerte, Nosotros nos encargamos de equilibrar el flujo de almas….También nos encargamos de purificar a los Hollow's Nosotros nos encargamos de llevarlas a la sociedad de almas, donde permanecen a salvo de los Hollow's –Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Ichigo

Ichigo: Ya veo, Pero… ¿por qué el Hollow de ayer ataco a mi familia?

El detecto una gran cantidad de Reiatsu…..que provenía de ti y de tus hermanas...Por ese motivo yo entre a tu casa, para evitar que el Hollow los mate….

Ichigo: Entiendo….bueno gracias….Em. ¿Rukia?

Rukia: Exacto, Mi nombre es Rukia…. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Ichigo…Kurosaki Ichigo

Rukia: Es un placer Ichigo…..*Sonaba su celular* Un Hollow ¿eh? …bueno nos vemos *Salta por los techos de las casas*

Esa chica…algún día le devolveré el favor…

Días después la Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia…regreso a la sociedad de almas a entregar su reporte de todo lo acontecido en el mundo Humano.

Ichigo: No eh visto a esa chica ya en un buen tiempo….

Ichigo andaba distraído pensando en aquella chica que salvo su vida y no se dio cuenta que un Hollow estaba muy cerca de el…

Ichigo: ¡Maldición! *recibe una golpe del Hollow siendo estrellado contra un muro*

El Hollow estaba a punto de devorar el alma de Ichigo pero….de repente una flecha de color azul atravesó al Hollow haciendo que este.

?: Hey tu….deberías tener más cuidado….*Se acercaba un chico con un arco del mismo color azul y ayudaba a levantarse a Ichigo*

Ichigo: ¿Qu-quien eres?

Alguien al cual le debes la vida…Uryu Ishida, Ese es mi nombre *Al terminar de ayudarlo se da la vuelta y empieza a alejarse*

Ichigo: *Mirando un tanto asombrado al tipo que lo ayudo* gracias..

Una semana después….

Ichigo: Maldición ….siguen apareciendo esos tales Hollow's…..tengo miedo que en cualquier momento puedan atacar a mi familia…no se qué haría si eso llegara a pasar

Vaya vaya…..entonces lo que quieres es ¿Tener fuerza y poder? – Dijo una voz que hasta el momento era desconocida

Ichigo: ¿¡Quien rayos dijo eso?!

Responde mi pregunta, Quieres tener poder para poder defender a tu familia…. ¿cierto?

Ichigo: *Agachaba un poco su cabeza* S-si….

Entonces creo que necesitas venir conmigo…..yo podría ayudarte…


	3. Capitulo 3: La conspiración

**Capitulo #3: La conspiración**

**Ichigo: **¿Quién eres tú y por qué quieres ayudarme?

¿Qué quién soy yo dices?...la pregunta sería ¿Quién eres tú?

Ichigo: B-bueno, yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo

-Aparece enfrente de él y lo miraba- Incorrecto, Al parecer no sabes nada acerca de ti…..por esa misma razón te ayudare, así sabrás quien eres y podrás ayudar a tus hermanas. Decía mientras se alejaba

Ichigo: ¡E-espera! ¿Saber acerca de mí? A que te refieres!

Ven a este mismo lugar, el día de mañana si es que quieres descubrirlo

Ichigo quedo con una mirada atónita por las palabras de la persona a la cual hace unos momentos estaba frente a sus ojos, minutos después se puso de pie y tomo rumbo a su hogar en su mente pasaba una y otra vez la misma duda "¿Quién era ese sujeto y por qué le dijo que no se nada acerca de mí?" esa era la duda que rondaba en la mente de Ichigo

Isshin: Ese idiota de Ichigo siempre llegando tarde….pero ya me va a escuchar

Minutos después Ichigo se entró a su casa evitando el golpe de su padre justo después de haber ingresado

Isshin: Vaya, parece que tus reflejos han mejorado Ichigo! Pero, sigue sin ser excusa para llegar tan tarde, espero tengas una buena excusa.

Ichigo: No tengo ninguna excusa, simplemente estaba haciendo cosas…..iré a mi recamara, Dile a Yuzu que más tarde bajare a comer.

Isshin: Tsk…como quieras, Al parecer ya se encontró con "El" –Susurro Isshin justo después de que Ichigo subiera las escaleras-

Ichigo se recostó en su cama, una vez más la duda de quién podría ser ese sujeto y por qué lo quería ayudar retumbaba en la mente de Ichigo.

Al día siguiente.-

12:30 de la tarde, Ichigo salía de su instituto y se dirigía hacia el lugar en el cual había quedado en encontrarse con esa persona tan misteriosa.

Veamos….ahora debo esperar a que venga. –Dijo Ichigo mirando detalladamente el lugar-

Así que si viniste Kurosaki-San…-cubría cierta parte de su rostro mientras sonría-

Si, Ahora…Aunque no estoy del todo seguro que haya sido buena idea –Dijo Kurosaki-

Ya veo…pero como has venido entonces creo que podría empezar a decirte de qué manera te ayudare.

Antes que nada... ¿Quién eres? –Preguntaba Ichigo

Kisuke Urahara –Cerraba el abanico después de decir eso- Bueno, ahora que sabes quién soy, ¿Querías ser fuerte? ¿No?

Si –decía mientras desviaba la mirada-

Bien….primero que nada, La Shinigami que conociste anteriormente…salvo a ti y a tus hermanas de ser atacados por un Hollow…..te explicare todo acerca de los Shinigamis y Hollows

-Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la Sociedad de Almas-

¿Rukia no tuvo más ordenes de volver al mundo humano, capitán?

No, Renji…con los reportes que le entrego a su capitán la mandaron a volver a entrenar y la semana que sigue volverá al distrito que se le asigno. –Dijo una voz desconocida-

Ya veo….m-muchas gracias capitán, ¡ahora si me disculpa iré a terminar unos trabajos! –Exclamo Renji mientras se inclinaba y retiraba de la habitación-

Toda la Sociedad de almas hasta el momento respiraba una honda paz…..pero, nunca nadie pensó que alguien estaría planeando una conspiración.

?: Aún sigue todo tan pacifico, ¿cuándo iniciaremos con el plan?

Se veía la figura de una persona que sonría después de haber escuchado eso –Con calma, muy pronto empezara el ataque a la Sociedad de almas-


End file.
